A mother's secret
by Shiary
Summary: Nana Sawada is the mother of the tenth Vongola boss and the wife of the head of CEDEF but who is she really and what secrets is she keeping from her family. Will she be able to protect her family and accept her hidden past?
1. Nana Sawada's past 1

The first few chapters is set more or less 20 years ago. Nana is about 13 years old. I'm assuming that Nana had Tsuna when she was 19. Do please bear with me...

"Nana!" screamed Iranei Mori as she tried to find her daughter. "It's time to eat." As she passed under the old sakura tree, the woman stopped and looked up into its branches. Sitting on a branch some 5 meter above ground was a brown haired girl.

"Nana! There you are! Hurry up and get ready. We must eat and get ready for the guests coming tomorrow. You can draw later." Iranei said smiling at her youngest and most talented daughter. Nana looked down and swiftly jumped from branch to branch until she reached the lowest branch on the tree.

Her mother shook her head before heading toward the main house. The young girl hurried to catch up to her mother walking the distance until she reached her room. While her mother continued into the kitchen, Nana decided to change before going to eat. She was covered by dirt and sap from the tree.

She could hear her older brother and her father talking about the family business while walking toward the kitchen, her younger sister catching up to them. Nana opened the door to the corridor and jumped out of her room screaming "Boo!" toward her sister.

Mirane Mori screamed and hid behind Daichi Mori, the current head of the Mori family and industries, before saying "Nee-Chan! ". Mirane and Hibiki Mori were twins. They had inherited their father's jet black hair, they were 17 and were working part-time with their father. Daichi and Hibiki both laughed at the small prank. Nana smiled at her brother, Hibiki smiled back.

After eating, Nana helped her mother get the secondary house of the Mori complex ready for the guests that were arriving tomorrow. The guests were branch members of the Mori clan. Every year, the Mori's got together to spend time together, show their strength and talk about business. It was also the annual tournament between the different branches including the main house.

"Are you ready for the tournament? You know you don't have to participate until you are 15..." Iranei said to her youngest daughter. Nana smiled as she placed the futons on the floors. "Mother, I am ready to fight. I am already better then Mirane and you as well. I can take care of myself. I promise I'll be careful."

Iranei look at her youngest daughter taking note on the graceful and simple movement that were part of everything she did. Nana was a beautiful girl and her very being seemed to radiate that beauty. She was graceful and kind and extremely intelligent even if she went to great length to hide her true abilities. The lady of the Mori household knew that the tournament would pose no trouble to her daughter, she was worried about the reaction from the branch families as they realise the full extent of Nana's strength.

Only time would tell and until then, they had work to do.

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Nana Sawada's past 2

Thanks for the review Hi Hikari No Kaze. Just for you I decide to finish the second chapter and put it up the same day. Hope you enjoy!

!

The guests started arriving in the early morning. The first family to arrive was the northern Chinese branch, the Mori-Chao. The group of five was composed of the heads of the branch, Kakyome and her husband Juiro along with Juiro's brother Maiton. The other two were the sons of Kakyome, Liu who was 21 and his younger brother Wong. As Nana greeted them, she noticed that Wong had well built legs.

Mirane brought them to the Hana (Flower) suite of the secondary house. The southern Chinese branch arrived an hour later. The Mori-Sung and the Mori-Chao branches were in direct competition with each other. They had also brought five members of their branch. The heads of the branch, Akira and his wife Sutoni; Sutoni's sister Arisa; Hong and Shiro, the eldest Hong being 21.

Nana greeted her distant cousins observing the eldest of the boys. She was certain that Hong would be the one entering the tournament and that he would be using his fists as his main weapon just like Wong would use his legs. In last year's tournament, it had been the reverse, Hong using kickboxing and Wong using boxing. Nana brought them to the Mizu(water) suite which was on the opposite side of the Hana suite.

Nana spent all day meeting and greeting the different branches of the Mori clan but it wasn't until late at night that she meet anyone she knew well. Her uncle Sora and his wife Aqua were the last to arrive. "Nana, how are you? I hope you weren't too bored greeting everyone today." asked her uncle. "Uncle! I wasn't totally bored. I got to see who would be entering the tournament and what they would be using." Came the teen's reply.

Sora laughed at her innocence. A tall man with a scar running from his wrist to his elbow, he was a strong staff user and had won most of the previous tournament with a few exceptions. Nana couldn't wait to fight with him. She had no doubt that she was going to win. She had seen all of the previous tournaments since she was born and had seen all of the techniques used by those who entered the tournament.

Once she had finished bringing Sora and Aqua to their room, she went to her own. Tomorrow would be a big day with the meetings that her parents would be attending. She had to go to school but she would be back in time for the draw. The draw would determine who fought against whom. Nana was very excited, she had been playing with her mother and found out how fun it was to play with strings.

As she was falling asleep, Nana heard something strange. She had become use to the sounds of the house with the years and was intrigue by what she now heard. It sounded like footsteps on the roof above her room. They were soft and slid as if someone was trying to be quiet. As she got out of bed to see what it could be the sound stopped. Nana thought about going out to see what it had been but she was too tired and had to get up early for school. Falling asleep, she faintly remembers_ I've heard that sound before..._

The next morning, Nana ate quickly and headed for school. She meet with her friends on the way and spend the trip talking with them. The school day felt long for Nana couldn't wait to get back home and know who she would be fighting. As the school day ended, Nana headed straight back home. Iranei was waiting for her at the entrance of the school. "Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked puzzled, normally Iranei would be in a meeting or tending to the guests during the Family Meeting.

Iranei smiled before answering "I knew you would want to be in time for the draw. Come on in." Nana grinned happily at her mother before climbing into the car. As they drove slowly back home, both woman were chatting and laughing about their thought on the different branches of the Mori Clan.

The draw had barely begun when Nana arrived. Sora was surprised to see her as was everyone else in the room. "What are you doing here Nana? This is only for those who will participate in the tournament, you should know that already." Asked Sora puzzled. Nana smiled at her uncle before sitting down beside him. "Nana has been entered in the tournament and will be participating as the representative of the main house." declared Daichi to the occupants of the room.

Everyone was surprised at such a declaration but no one spoke up against the decision. Each deciding that it would be in their gain to allow such a thing. Nana simply smiled at her father and turned her attention to the referees. Each fighter would go up and pick a number from the box in front of the room. That number would be used to determine which two fighters would battle. Nana picked the number 7, she would be fighting against the representative of the Mori-Jaku.

The rules were announced:

1. Weapons were allowed.

2. The matches would end when one or both of the fighters gave up, were unconscious or couldn't fight any longer.

3. Killing your opponent was prohibited and meant instant disqualification.

4. Anything else would be allowed.

Nana was excited about fighting. The tournament would start tomorrow after all of the meeting were done. The tournament served several purposes but the main one was to come to an agreement through the fighting. For example if 2 branches disagreed about something they could have the fighter of the branches decide through direct or indirect combat. This also meant that Nana would still be able to go to school and not worry about her matches until after.

The first fight would be tonight after supper between 2 of the more minor branches of the Mori clan. As soon as the rules were explained and questions answered, the fighters were free to go. Nana headed straight for the Sanctuary situated in the middle of the main house. As she approached it, her favourite sound was heard. Soft bells and chimes created a beautiful symphony that greeted the excited teen into her favourite play ground...

Another chapter done. Can anyone guess what Nana's weapon is? It's quite fitting for her and I put a lot of hints. Good luck.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Nana Sawada's past 3

Yay already to the 3rd chapter! Anyways I'm enjoying the holidays and the end of the semester!

/

Nana felt the usual felling of peace surround her as she stepped into her Sanctuary. It was a big open room in the middle of the mansion that had no roof. The Sanctuary was completely filled with strings of all kind. The symphony of chimes came from all around the room as the ever flowing wind brushed through the strings, each string leading to one or more chimes of different sizes and material.

"I thought you would come here." Chuckled her father as he cautiously entered the room. Daichi didn't go far before stopping, even after living here most of his life, he still couldn't feel comfortable in this room. Iranei followed her husband but continued deeper into the room until she stood side by side with her daughter.

Nana was curious as why her father would need to come and see her instead of asking her to come and see him especially since her father often went out of his way to stay away from her playground. "Do you feel ready for your fight tonight?" he asked worried. Nana chuckled softly before replying "Ty is no match for me. He is soft and closes his eyes when he is about to strike his opponent."

Iranei smiled and hugged her youngest child before adding to her husband "She is as strong as I am if not more. And you know that the only person to equal me was Sora. Nana will be fine." Nana grinned as the symphony of chimes changed its tune to a more excited and faster tempo. Daichi shifted uncomfortably as he noticed the change in the room. He looked at his precious daughter, judging her body language before sighing. He quickly left the room, leaving both women to their own affairs.

Seeing her husband leave, Iranei shifted her gaze to the teenager that stood beside her. "Which of will you choose to fight with? Even if Ty is soft, he is physically strong." Asked the woman. Nana looked around her. To her eyes, each string resonated with a different vibe; each having their strengths and their weaknesses. Even with so many choices surrounding her, Nana barely stopped to think as she jumped to a string 2m above her head. Catching the thin wire with her fingers, she used her weight to swing around and reach her weapon for tonight's match.

It was a silver string; it was thin and had metal filaments running through it. The string was attached to a golden bell that had a high pitched sound that reminded the girl of the eagles cry when it was hunting. Her mother smiled at the choice, approving of the girl's instinctive choice. It would answer Nana's every movement and still be strong enough to withstand Ty's strength. Nana swung back to the ground easily. In her hand was the golden bell, the string now within it. She smiled at her mother. "I'm going back to my room I have homework to do." She announced before leaving the Sanctuary.

Later that night, Nana was getting ready for her fight. She had put on a dark red kimono, her hair was pulled into a ponytail so it wouldn't interfere with her sight while she was fighting. It wasn't long before the sound of a gong was heard throughout the mansion. Nana smiled with a hungry glint in her eyes as she rose from her sitting position. She was excited to test out her abilities in a real fight.

The youngest fighter in the tournament took her time to walk toward the fighting ground in the wide space behind the mansion and its surroundings. She nodded towards her family when she arrived before facing her soon to be enemy. Ty looked bored, all of his body was relaxed and told her that he didn't think that Nana could fight. The girl smirked at his error. The judge for this fight was a man of the Conseil, the only French branch of the Mori clan. They had always been the judges for the competitions.

"Both fighters are now present, please step onto the stage."He declared looking first at Ty before turning and looking at Nana. She wasted no time to walked up the few steps to stand on the platform prepare for the fight. Ty followed her example at the opposite side of the stage. Nana smiled politely at her opponent as she bowed first to the judge then to her opponent. "Give up now before you get hurt little girl. I don't want to waste time dealing with you." He whispered to her as he returned the bow.

Nana ignored him as she stepped a few feet back and watched as the man took up a classical judo stance. She smiled once more as she took all of the openings he was unknowingly offering her. _I'll finish this quickly and go see Sora fight._ Thought the girl as the gong resounded again, signalling the beginning of the matches.

Ty moved quickly toward his adversary, determined to end this with a single throw and humiliate the main family. What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion. Nana took a single step forward, snapping both hands together and then bringing them apart instants later. Her forward movement brought her right in front of Ty, she put a knee on the ground and extending her hands forward. Ty felt the wires bite into his ankle as he tripped on them. His momentum mixed with that of the hand movement form the girl caused him to flip and land on his back.

The judge waited a few seconds to see if the man would get back up before walking to check on him. A few seconds later, he stood back up and declared "The winner is Nana Mori as Ty Mori-Kise is unconscious and unable to continue fighting." The crowed stood shocked for a few seconds before bursting in applause. Nana simply smiled as she proceeded to watch her uncle's fight.

The rest of the tournament passed quickly with both Sora and Nana winning every match. It was soon obvious who would be fighting in the final. 2 weeks passed before the finals arrived, 2 week where Nana fought night after night, always finishing her fights within the first few minutes.

Nana keep her ears open trying to hear the noise she had heard on the roof. She still couldn't recall where she had heard them before or why it was bothering her so much. Nana sighed as she entered the Sanctuary to choose the strings that she would use to fight against Sora. The teen closed her eyes as she entered the room, allowing the sounds to calm and comfort her. "There you are. I was wondering when you would come here." Said her mother playfully. Surprised, Nana smiled and hugged the older woman.

"I have something for you." The lady declared. Nana took a step back, tilting her head slightly to the side in a questioning manner. Iranei took her daughter's hand and walked over to the shrine at the back of the room. It was dedicated to all of the persons that had used the strings as weapons. In front of it was a black box lined with red swirling designs.

Nana was shocked, this box held the heir's proof string. A string that could only be used by the next head of the Mori Clan. Nana felt a tear slid down her check as she carefully opened the velvet covered box to look at the treasure inside. The inside was as black as the outside, creating a sharp contrast to the silver bell lying in the middle of it.

Nana examined it carefully before taking it into her hands. It was light, silver with the same red designs as the box. Nana sharply twisted her wrist sending invisible strings towards the other end of the wrong. It was responding almost instantly to her thoughts. Iranei watched as her daughter played with the main branch treasure, noticing how easily she could use it. Iranei had needed 3 years to get use to its movement.

Nana turned to her mother and smiled before leaving to get ready for the last match. They didn't need words to understand each other. As the gong resounded, calling everyone to the location of the last fight, Nana Sawada was exhilarated by the feelings she was getting from the silver bell. She nodded to her uncle as they both walked towards their fighting ring. Sora walked to the farthest side, allowing his niece time to relax as she seemed tense.

Sora was also confident that he would win, like always. Nana was strong but inexperienced when it came to fighting. The judge for this fight was the head of the Conseil. Nana smiled as she bowed, her mind miles away thinking about her new toy. She didn't hear or notice the many gasps or shocked looks she got from everyone as she opened her hand and allowed the bell to be heard.

The gong sounded again and the fight began.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Nana Sawada's past 4

Fourth chapter. Sorry about this one I'm not that good when it come to fight scenes. I'll try my best though!

Sora moved before the sound of the gong stopped resonating. Crouching and swiftly pushing himself toward his opponent, he drew his sword in an underhand slice thinking to end the fight quickly. Nana was thinking the same, she didn't want to have a long fight but on the other hand, she wanted to try out her new toy.

Nana half stepped back, watching as the blade came an inch away from her face. Using the momentum from her movement, she shifted stepping sideway and forward. Whipping her hand across her body, Nana Mori had sent a web to capture her uncle, as he tried to compensate for his missed attack. With Nana behind him and a web of strings coming towards him, Sora threw himself into a roll and got back to his feet a few meters away from his niece.

Nana smiled as she turned to face her uncle once more. Sora was furious, he was being mocked by the girl! Calming himself, Sora brought his sword in front of him, taking a classical stance. The girl simply smiled again and this time she took the initiative. Nana Mori brought both her hands up and flung them wide. As the bell resounded, the fighting ring become filled with webs, making it impossible to move easily in the maze created by it.

Nana stepped onto the webs; she brought up her right hand and moved her fingers in a small circular motion. The motion caused several strings surrounding Sora to fly towards his hands and legs. The man tried to move his sword to block or cut the string but was stopped as his sword got caught in the labyrinth of strings and knots.

Not willing to give up his title as champion, Sora closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again, a purple flame now surrounding his weapon. At the same time, blood red writing covered the blade and the swordman simply had to move his wrists slightly to cut through all the strings binding him. As he prepare for another attack, he failed to notice the strings at his feet.

Nana grinned and moved both her hands in a downwards motion. The net that she had spread in her first attack sprung up and caused Sora to find himself upside down and 5 feet above ground. Shocked, he struggled to get out of the trap only to find that every movement caused the strings to cut into his skin. After a string circled his wrist, he found himself unable to hold on to his weapon. It clanged to the floor, announcing the end.

The fight had ended. With Sora immobilized by the strings, the judge announced the winner. "The winner of this year's tournament is... Nana Mori!" Screams resounded and the party began. Nana freed her uncle with a snap of her wrist but before she could go and talk to him, she was surrounded by a crowd of her relatives congratulating her. Sweep away by the stream of well wishers, she didn't notice the stare her uncle was giving her, a stare of pure hatred.

****** 1 week later****

All of the relatives had left and finally the main house of the Mori family was quiet once again. Nana was coming back home late after having gone to a Karaoke Café. It was almost 11 but it didn't matter to the smiling girl. Life was wonderful and she was enjoying it to the maximum. Her hand unconsciously moving to the small bell in her hair, one that had not left her side since the tournament.

The girl passed through the gates and headed towards her room. A scream pierced the calm night. Nana swirled around and started running towards the source of the scream, her parent's room! She quickly opened the door and froze at the sight that awaited her.

Sora was standing above Daichi's injured body while Iranei was protecting Mirane and Hibiki, both unconscious and bleeding from the head. "UNCLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screamed, confused. Sora twisted to look at the girl child that had beaten him a few days earlier. "It's your fault! I should have won! How could you, a mere child be able to defeat me! The second strongest swordman in the world!" he exclaimed, his gaze filled with madness and hatred.

Sora tipped his sword toward his brother in law. "If anyone moves Daichi dies..." he hissed. Nana was frozen in place, her mind utterly lost by what was happening in front of her. She barely noticed as black pools appeared behind her uncle, only noticing them when chains flew out of them to imprison the mad man.

Snapping her head up, she saw several cloaked figures step through the black portals **(A/N the cake is a lie... YAY! I just had to say it)** and announced in a dead tone voice. "Sora Mori of the Mori clan, you have broken the law of Omerta by using the secret art of Fuir in front of witnesses! You shall be imprisoned in Vendicare for the rest of eternity!"

"NO!" Sora screamed this time in pure fear, his eyes wild and scared as the chains brought him through one of the portals. Nana didn't think, didn't even realize she was moving until she passed through the portal herself, following her uncle. As blackness clouded her sight, she heard her parents desperate screams.

She wasn't aware of how long she was unconscious, only of the voices that resounded around her. "She survived the transfer without help!" "Unusual energy..." "...Vendicare..." "..become one of the Vendiche..."

Thats it for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

For those who didn't understand my comment, google The Portal. Its a game that announces "The cake is a lie"


	5. Nana Sawada's past 5

Sorry for taking so long to put up another chapter *bows* I wanted to finish my other KHR fic and then I got caught in a mix of exams and university classes! SORRY! I ended up restarting my KHR fic and hit a major writers block! SORRY! Thanks for all the reviews

Well here is the new chapter. The last one for the past arc of A Mother's Secret.

The Vendiche rarely had any guests for obvious reasons and so the law keepers of the Mafia found themselves somewhat lost on what to do with the small child that had somehow survived the transfer without their assistance or permission. Finally it was decided to put her in the care of the Vendiche's medical team until further decisions were taken.

Nana woke up dazed and confused. The ceiling above her was a strange gray-white color and the bed she was sleeping on was definitively not hers! Sitting up in shock, she felt fear and confusion filling her mind and body. After a few minutes of rushed panting and of looking around, Nana calmed down. She still had her bell in her hair and if anything happened she could defend herself.

The room had no door nor window and was just a plain room with a bed and a table. On the table was various foods and drinks. Nana slowly approached the table, her stomach grumbling at the sight of food. She carefully tasted an apple, it was perfect crunchy and yet juicy.

"So you're awake at last child." Said a soft voice beside her. Nana jumped and turned around shocked and scared by the sudden appearance of the Vendiche man, her apple falling to the ground. "umm... where is this place? Why am I here? Where is uncle Sora?" she asked, her voice calm even while she was confused. She bent down and picked the apple from the floor.

Micheal was surprised at the girl standing before him. She was in the middle of an unknown place and yet she had time to worry about her uncle, an uncle that had tried to kill her. He laughed startling the girl even more. "We are the Vendiche, the law keepers of the mafia and the underworld in general. Your Uncle broke ours laws and has been imprisoned for his sins. You won't be seeing him again. This is our stronghold, you may call it Vendicare."

Nana nodded slowly, her mind trying to absorb everything the figure was telling her. "As for why you are here. You jumped into the portal leading here from your house when we arrested Sora. Do you remember anything?" Micheal asked.

Nana shook her head, not trusting herself to talk at the moment. Micheal sighed, "Follow me." He turned took her arm and turned. The room faded in a twirl of black, gray and white before reshaping itself into a corridor . She was standing in front of a white door, Micheal knocked twice before entering. "I brought her here." He announced, his voice held a hint of respect and reverence for the occupants of the room.

Nana followed her guide into the room, her eyes moving quickly from person to person and her mind judging the abilities of the people in front of her. First off, her guide was a brown haired man of about 35, he used a staff or a similar weapon often. His weight was well balanced and he had a bright mind.

Sitting directly behind the desk was a woman in her late 40's with long blond hair. Her eyes were sharp and her movements held a graceful but deadly quality to them. Her hands were manicured but had the markings of a doctor or surgeon. Slightly to the side of the desk stood a young man in his 20's with black wavy hair, he held an aura of darkness and his body language told her he was used to being obeyed without questions.

All of them were dangerous and Nana had no intention on giving them any reason to fight her. She could handle one of them but not all 3. The confused girl bowed politely before standing back up, her hands clasped behind her back to keep them from shaking.

The woman smiled at the child's reaction. Mori Nana was quite interesting, not only had she managed to survive the trip through a Black Portal but she had guessed the best way to react in front of the trio. The doctor of the Vendiche spoke up, "Nana Mori, how are you feeling?" Nana replied soflty, "Fine Ma'am."

"The name is Louise. The man who brought you here is Micheal, our head of security and the dark haired one is Airen." Airen stared at Nana for a few minutes, his eyes and her meeting. Nana understood many things from the gaze. "How old are you?" she asked, her curiousity overriding her caution. Airen jerked his head up surprised and obviously shocked. Louise covered her mouth with a hand giggling while Micheal just stared as surprised as Airen at the sudden question.

Nana continued, "You are older than Madame Louise by a lot and yet you seem so young. Does it have something to do with what Uncle Sora did? That weird purple flame and the red writing that appeared on my uncle's blade? " Airen grinned and laughed "I like you very much but you should learn to keep those kind of questions for yourself... I will allow her to live even if she has seen too much." He added towards the 2 other adults.

Louise was shocked by her boss laughing and by his decision, "Are...Are you sure this is a good idea?" she stuttured. Micheal nodded his agreement. Airen glared at them before turning toward Nana who had a lost expression on her face.

"Mori Nana the choice is yours. Either stay here with us and learn how to become a Vendiche or die. But let me warn you, if you decide to serve me then there is no turning back!" Nana stared at her would-be boss and whispered "What about my family?"

Airen smirked and said in a dark voice, "You will never see them again. If you decide to serve me then they will be allowed to live with nothing more than a warning but they will serve as insurance of your cooperation. Betray me and they will die." The teenager's eyes glazed over in shock before she shook her head and lifted her gaze to meet squarely with Airen's.

"I will join the Vendiche." She declared in a clam voice, accepting her fate as a new member of the Vendiche. Airen nodded satisfied by her decision. "Very well, Micheal will show you where you will be training and living from now on. Dont disappoint me."

-5 years later—

Nana had grown to be a beautiful lady. She was currently in Rome, Italy for her new mission. A mission that would last for several years until she received the order to return to the Vendiche, her eyes glanced around the plaza in search of her target as she sipped from a small tea cup.

A commotion in the shop across the street warned her that her target was here. A blond man stepped out of the antique shop, his short hair messed up. He glance from side to side, looking for assassins or other undesirable person in the vicinity before continuing on his way.

Nana smirked, she took out a small cell phone and dialled a number, her eyes never leaving her target. "Im starting my mission Micheal." "Good luck and try to enjoy it while you can. We don't know when we'll need you."

Nana closed the phone, returning it to the small pouch in her backpack; she slowly approached her target and prepared herself for what was to come. She stopped to "admire" a dress when her target looked back. Everything was ready as she turned into a small alley off the main street. The "thugs" were waiting for her and she screamed loudly.

A shadowy form flew in front of her causing the "thugs" to flee as she pretended to be uncounscious on the floor. "Are you alright?" asked a masculine voice in italien. Nana slowly opened her eyes, keeping them unfocused for a few seconds before focusing them on her target, kneeling by her side.

Brown eyes meeting brown eyes, Nana whispered soflty, "I'm sorry I don't understand italien. " In perfect japenese. The man smiled surprised, "Are you alright?" he repeated in japenese. Nana forced her eyes to widen in surprised as she blushed, "Yes...yes Thank you so much for saving me!" she replied.

"Its dangerous in these street, why don't I walk you back to where you are staying?" Nana nodded as she took the man's hand to get up, stumbling and leaning on him as she did so. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her target blush and knew that she had succeeded in her mission.

"My name is Sawada Iemitsu. And yours?" Iemitsu asked grinning. "Nana Mori. I'm glad I meet you." She replied beaming. _The mission had started._

SORRY! Im sorry for making you wait so long but so much has been happening. Please review!


End file.
